Ñèöèëèàíñêàÿ çàùèòà
by Liz and Will tandem
Summary: Ñàäîìàçîõèñòñêèå èãðû äëèíîþ â æèçíü


Ñèöèëèàíñêàÿ çàùèòà  
  
(Sicilian defence)   
  
Àâòîð: T. Celiano torkvado_celiano@yahoo.it  
  
Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä ïîëó÷åíî.   
  
Ïåðåâîä ñ èòàëüÿíñêîãî íà àíãëèéñêèé: Chester my1chester.tripod.com  
  
Ïåðåâîä ñ àíãëèéñêîãî íà ðóññêèé: Will   
  
Áåòà: Liz  
  
Pairing: Cèðèóñ Áëåéê / Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï  
  
Ðåéòèíã: NC-17  
  
Êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå: îäèí ñàäèñò, äðóãîé ìàçîõèñò. Â îáùåì, ïàðíè íàõîäÿò   
  
äðóã äðóãà…  
  
Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: èçíàñèëîâàíèå (íó, íåêîòîðûì êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî   
  
èçíàñèëîâàíèå).  
  
Äèñêëåéìåð: âñå ïðàâà ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê Ðîóëèíã  
  
Ðàçìåùåíèå: ñàíêöèîíèðîâàííî, ñ ñîáëþäåíèåì ÂÑÅÕ àâòîðñêèõ ïðàâ ýòîò ïåðåâîä ðàçìåùåí òîëüêî çäåñü è íà ñàéòå Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè restricted.ruslash.net  
  
Åñëè Âû óâèäåòå åãî ãäå-íèáóäü åùå - çíàåéòå, ÷òî èìååòå äåëî ñ ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå íå èìåþò íè ìàëåéøåãî óâàæåíèÿ ê òåì ïðàâèëàì ïîâåäåíèÿ, ïî êîòðûì æèâåò âñÿ ñåòü.  
  
  
  
Çåìíóþ æèçíü ïðîéäÿ íàïîëîâèíó,  
  
ß î÷óòèëñÿ â ñóìðà÷íîì ëåñó,  
  
Óòðàòèâ ïðàâûé ïóòü âî òüìå äîëèíû  
  
Äàíòå Àëèãüåðè  
  
"Áîæåñòâåííàÿ êîìåäèÿ"  
  
ïåñíü ïåðâàÿ  
  
Áîëü âîçâðàùàåòñÿ. Âìåñòå ñ òåìíîòîé è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèåì. Íî ýòî õîðîøî,   
  
ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëîâà, ÷òî ðàíÿò, óäàðÿÿñü â ñïèíó, ïî÷òè ðàñòâîðÿþòñÿ â ýòîé   
  
áîëè…  
  
Íå ñåé÷àñ, Áëåéê.  
  
- ×òî, ñïåøèøü ïîñêîðåå ëå÷ü ïîä Ìàëôîÿ?  
  
Ïðîñòî îñòàâü ìåíÿ.  
  
- Êîíå÷íî, âåäü åãî ñèÿòåëüñòâó, íàâåðíîå, âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî çà øëþõà ïîä   
  
íèì, òàê ÷òî áåãè, à òî îïåðåäÿò.  
  
Òîëüêî íå ñåãîäíÿ. Â ïîäçåìåëüå, ñêîðåå. Â ïðîõëàäó, ïóñòîòó è   
  
îäèíî÷åñòâî, ïîäàëüøå èç ýòîãî ÷óæîãî, ìíîãîëþäíîãî, ðàíÿùåãî, ÷åðñòâîãî ê   
  
íåìó ñâîåé òåïëîòîé è óþòîì äîìà.  
  
Ìåðçêèé, ñàëüíûé, áëåäíåå îáû÷íîãî. Íî ñïèíà âñå òàêàÿ æå ãîðäàÿ, âñå   
  
òàêàÿ æå, ÷òîá åå, ïðÿìàÿ… Òàê è õî÷åòñÿ ñëîìàòü.  
  
Óáëþäîê. Ëæèâûé, ëèöåìåðíûé, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí âåðèòü â òî, ÷òî òû íà íàøåé   
  
ñòîðîíå? À òû íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå, êàê áû ìåíÿ ýòî íè áåñèëî. Çàÿâëÿåøüñÿ   
  
ñþäà, êàê äîìîé, è âåäåøü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî èìååøü íà ýòî ïðàâî… êàê   
  
áóäòî ýòî ñàìî ñîáîé. Êàê áóäòî òû îñîáåííûé. Êàê áóäòî òû èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûé.   
  
Êàê áóäòî òû îäèí èç íàñ. È òû íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå? Òî åñòü ñ íàìè, òî åñòü   
  
ñî ìíîé! ÑÎ ÌÍÎÉ!!! Äà ìíå îò îäíîé ìûñëè òîøíî… È ýòî ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî òû   
  
ñäåëàë? ×òî òû ìíå ñäåëàë?! Õà!  
  
Ãðÿçíîìó ñëàéçåðèíöó íå ñòàòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåì, äà òû è íå ñòàðàåøüñÿ äàæå è   
  
ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, ÷òî õî÷åøü. Æàëêàÿ, õîëîäíàÿ, ðàñ÷åòëèâàÿ ãàäþêà,   
  
ïðîñêîëüçíóâøàÿ â íàøè ðÿäû.  
  
È ýòî òû, òû, à íå ÿ, äîëæåí áûë ãíèòü â Àçêàáàíå, òàì òåáå, èçâðàùåíåö,   
  
ñàìîå ìåñòî… îò ðîæäåíüÿ, îò ïåðâîãî òâîåãî âçäîõà.  
  
×òî èç ýòîãî ÿ êðè÷àë âñëóõ, êîãäà îí ðàñòâîðÿëñÿ â òåìíîòå êîðèäîðà? Íå   
  
ïîìíþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòîò, ýòîò…òîãäà ÿ è ñëîâà íå ñìîã áû ïîäîáðàòü   
  
ïîäõîäÿùåãî, òàê çàõëåáûâàëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ñëþíîé îò çëîñòè, ÷òî ýòà   
  
âûñîêîìåðíàÿ âûñîêîðîäíàÿ âûðîäèíà íå ñ÷èòàåò íóæíûì îòâå÷àòü ìíå. Îí   
  
çàìåð íà ìãíîâåíüå, è ÿ ñãëîòíóë. Âîò ñåé÷àñ, ñåé÷àñ îí îáåðíåòñÿ, è ìû   
  
ñöåïèìñÿ, èÿ, íàêîíåö, ïîëó÷ó ðàçðÿäêó, æàëü, ÷òî òåïåðü, êîãäà ïðîøëî   
  
áîëüøå äâàäöàòè ëåò, êàê-òî íåóìåñòíî áûëî áû ïîäðàòüñÿ, à âåäü õî÷åòñÿ,   
  
î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ… Êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ Ñíåéïà, ÿ íèêîãäà çà ñëîâîì â êàðìàí íå   
  
ëåçó, íî ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîá… À âîò êóëàêàìè ÿ âñåãäà óìåë äîõîä÷èâî   
  
îáúÿñíèòü åìó, ýòîìó æàëêîìó êëîóíó, êàê ðàçäðàæàåò îí ìåíÿ îäíèì ôàêòîì   
  
ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ.  
  
Îí çàìåð, çàòåì î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îáëîêîòèëñÿ íà ñòåíó, ñïîëç ïî íåé íà ïîë è   
  
çàñòûë.  
  
Ìîå ñåðäöå êàê-òî ñòðàííî óõíóëî, íàâåðíîå, îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ… ß ñäåëàë   
  
íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ â åãî ñòîðîíó. Çàòåì åùå äâà, äî ìàëîäóøèÿ êàêèõ-òî   
  
ìåäëåííûõ è êîðîòêèõ. ×åðòîâ óáëþäîê, ÷åðòîâ ñóêèí ñûí, îí, êàê âñåãäà,   
  
ñóìåë ìåíÿ îçàäà÷èòü, âûáèòü èç êîëåè. Åùå ïàðà òàêèõ âîò æàëêèõ ìîèõ   
  
øàãîâ, è îí äîâåäåò ìåíÿ ïðîñòî äî áåøåíñòâà.  
  
ß ÷òî, áîþñü ïîäîéòè ê íåìó? Áîþñü åãî?! Èëè, åùå ëó÷øå, áîþñü çà íåãî !!!  
  
Ì-äà. Ëåæèò âîò ýòà æàëêàÿ êó÷à ÷åðíîãî òðÿïüÿ, è áåëååò òîëüêî êóñîê øåè,   
  
âûâåðíóòîé óïàâøåé ãîëîâîé. Äàæå ëèöà íå âèäíî. À âîîáðàæàåò èç ñåáÿ!  
  
- Ñíåéï, - ïîçâàë ÿ, ïðåîäîëåâàÿ æåëàíèå ïíóòü åãî ïîñèëüíåå, ÷òîá   
  
ïðåêðàòèë âûïåíäðèâàòüñÿ è ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ.  
  
Íó ÷òî æ, âîò è ïðèãîäÿòñÿ ñòàðûå íàâûêè. Òàê, ïóëüñ î÷åíü ñëàáûé. À ðóêà   
  
òåïëàÿ. Æèâàÿ. È àáñîëþòíî áåñïîìîùíàÿ.  
  
ß îùóïàë åãî î÷åíü áûñòðî. È ïîâåðõíîñòíîãî îñìîòðà õâàòèò, ÷òîáû… Áîæå!   
  
Êðóñèî… Òðè èëè ÷åòûðå. Ïîäðÿä. Êàê æå îí âûäåðæàë?! À ïîòîì åùå è çäåñü,   
  
è ÿ… Äðóãèå ëîìàþòñÿ è ïîñëå âòîðîãî çàêëÿòüÿ. À îí, îí òàêîé õðóïêèé!   
  
"Õðóïêèé?! Íàêîíåö-òî çàìåòèë!!!"  
  
Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ïîçâàë Ìîëëè èëè êîãî-íèáóäü åùå? Ïî÷åìó, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå   
  
ïðèìåíèë Ýíåðâåéò?!  
  
Ïî÷åìó ÿ, êàê âîð äîáû÷ó, âîëîêó åãî â ñâîþ êîìíàòó? Âåäü ìîæíî áûëî áû   
  
ïðîñòî ëåâèòèðîâàòü òåëî, òàê ïî÷åìó æå ÿ äåðæó åãî íà ðóêàõ, äà åùå òàê   
  
êðåïêî ïðèæèìàþ ê ñåáå?   
  
Ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê çàòðàâëåíî îçèðàþñü? "Òîëüêî á íå óâèäåëè, òîëüêî á íå   
  
ïîìåøàëè, òîëüêî á íå îòîáðàëè!"  
  
Íàêîíåö-òî ÿ äîáðàëñÿ äî òåáÿ!   
  
Â âèñêàõ ñòó÷èò îò îäíîãî áåøåíîãî æåëàíèÿ: êèíóòü ïîïåðåê êðîâàòè,   
  
ñâÿçàòü, ïîêà íå î÷íóëñÿ, ïîòîì ïðèâåñòè â ñåáÿ, íàëîæèòü íåìîòó è áðàòü   
  
åãî ðàç çà ðàçîì, óïèâàÿñü åãî íåíàâèñòüþ, óíèæåíèåì è îò÷àÿíüåì, íåìûì   
  
îò÷àÿíüåì.  
  
"Íåò, ÿ íå èçâåðã. ß íå Ïîæèðàòåëü. ß íå ìîãó âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ… ß íå ìîãó…"  
  
Ïîñëåäíèå ìûñëè ðàñòâîðÿþòñÿ â åãî çàïàõå, êàê òîëüêî ÿ íàêëîíÿþñü ÷óòü   
  
íèæå.  
  
Ïðåæäå âñåãî ñòàùèòü ñ íåãî ýòó ÷åðòîâó õëàìèäó! Âîëîñû ñ ëèöà, ñ åãî   
  
ëèöà, î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ñâîåé øåâåëþðû ÿ êàê-òî è çàáûë. "Ïðÿäè ìÿãêèå, êàê   
  
õëîïîê. Íàäî æå. - ×òî, ðàçâå çàáûë? - Äóìàë, ÷òî ïîêàçàëîñü òîãäà. - À   
  
íàñ÷åò ãóá òîæå ïîêàçàëîñü, è äûõàíèÿ, è ñêóë, è ÿçûêà?.. - Çàòêíèñü!"  
  
Îí òàê ïî÷òè íåëåïî ñìîòðèòñÿ íà ïðîñòûíÿõ â ìåëêóþ, ðàçíîöâåòíóþ   
  
ìàðãàðèòêó. Êàê âûáðîøåííîå èç îêåàíà íà ãàëüêó ñèëüíûì øòîðìîì ìåðòâîå   
  
äèêîâèííîå ñóùåñòâî. Íî ìîðñêèå çâåçäû âûñûõàþò è áëåäíåþò, à òû, Ñåâåðóñ?   
  
Òû âåäü íå ðàñòàåøü, íå èñ÷åçíåøü ñîâñåì, åñëè ÿ ïîöåëóþ òåáÿ, âñåãî ëèøü   
  
òîëüêî… ×åðò! Ñêîëüêî æå ïóãîâèö íà òâîåé ðîáå?  
  
Áëåäíûé, èñòîí÷åííûé, ïî÷òè ïðîçðà÷íûé. Òû åøü âîîáùå, íó õîòü èíîãäà? È   
  
øðàìû. Ìíå âñå íå ïîêðûòü ãóáàìè. Äàæå åñëè ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ, ÿ íå ñïðàâëþñü   
  
è… íó õîòÿ áû, ïðèâåäó òåáÿ â ÷óâñòâî. Íåò! Íå íàäî… Åùå íåìíîãî.  
  
Êëåéìî. À ÿ âåäü è çàáûë - òû æå çàêëåéìåí. Ýòî õîðîøî. Âíóòðè ó ìåíÿ âñå   
  
ïîåò - òû íèêîãäà íå èçáàâèøüñÿ îò ïîäîçðåíèé, íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü îïðàâäàí   
  
ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Îòâåðæåííûé, êàê è ÿ. Âèäèøü, ìû ïîâÿçàíû. Òû çàêëåéìåí, òû   
  
- òîëüêî ìîé!   
  
Òâîé ñîñîê íå îæèäàë òåïëîòû è îæèâàåò ïîä ìîèìè ãóáàìè - íå òàê áûñòðî!   
  
Óêóñ - è îí âçäðàãèâàåò îáèæåííî. ß íå îòïóñêàþ òâîþ ðóêó, íå ìîãó ñâåñòè   
  
ãëàç ñ êëåéìà. Îíî êàê áóäòî ìîå. Ìîÿ ìåòêà, ìîé çíàê. Íî ðÿäîì, íà ïëå÷å,   
  
ãäå êîæà âñåãäà ñàìàÿ íåæíàÿ, ñâåæèå ïîðåçû, íåò, ýòî ÷üè-òî êîãòè - ìíå   
  
ëè íå çíàòü. Åùå âîñïàëåííûå, òîëüêî-òîëüêî çàòÿíóëèñü.  
  
- ×üè?!… ýòî… íå ìîæåò áûòü, - ÿ äðîæó. - Íåò!  
  
- Ñëåäû îò êîãòåé îáîðîòíÿ íå çàæèâàþò. Òû íå çíàë ýòîãî, Áëåéê?  
  
ß íå îòñòðàíÿþñü, à íàîáîðîò âäàâëèâàþñü â òåáÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, âñåì âåñîì.   
  
Òû âîò-âîò íå âûäåðæèøü, òû ïðîñòî íå ñìîæåøü. È ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî   
  
çàãëÿäûâàþ â òâîè ãëàçà.   
  
ß ïðîñòî áîþñü íå óâèäåòü òîãî, ÷òî õî÷ó, òîãî, ÷òî âèäåë â íèõ äâàäöàòü   
  
ëåò íàçàä, òîãî, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðãèâàòüñÿ è äåëàòü òåáå áîëüíî   
  
ñíîâà è ñíîâà.  
  
Íî íåò! Âîò îíî, ýòî áåñïîäîáíîå, íåïîâòîðèìîå, òîëüêî òâîå ñìóùåíèå,   
  
ðîáêîå è òàêîå ñèëüíîå, ëüþùåå ÷åðåç êðàé, ÷åðåç âåñü òâîé ñàìîêîíòðîëü,   
  
êîòîðûé ïîÿâèëñÿ òîëüêî òåïåðü, êîòîðîãî íå áûëî â äåòñòâå. È ðóìÿíöà íå   
  
áûëî… Íî âñå ýòî âåëèêîëåïèå ïîêðûâàåò, íåò, íå ñòðàõ, íå íåíàâèñòü èëè   
  
çëîáà, à îñòðàÿ, âñåïîãëîùàþùàÿ áîëü. Îíà îáæèãàåò äàæå ìîè âíóòðåííîñòè.   
  
Òû âåñü ãîðèøü. Ëîá, ùåêè, ãóáû ïîä ìîèìè ïàëüöàìè. Êàê èñïóãàííûé áîëüíîé   
  
ðåáåíîê.  
  
Íåóæåëè ïðè÷èíà òàêîé áîëè - ÿ ?!  
  
- Êòî äàë òåáå ïðàâî ñíîâà èçäåâàòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé, Áëåéê?  
  
- Òû, - øåï÷ó ÿ óæå ó ñàìîãî òâîåãî ðòà è áåçæàëîñòíî çàòûêàþ åãî ÿçûêîì.  
  
Òû óñïåâàåøü òîëüêî èñïóãàííî âçäîõíóòü. Íî ïîñòåïåííî è ÿ òàþ è   
  
ñìÿã÷àþñü. À â ãîëîâå òîëüêî òâîé ñòîí, - íå ýòîò, ïðîòåñòóþùèé, êîòîðûé   
  
ñåé÷àñ ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå, à òîò, äåòñêèé, îò÷àÿííûé, îò êîòîðîãî ó âñåõ, êòî   
  
òîãäà åãî óñëûøàë, ìîðîç ïðîøåë ïî ñïèíå. Ó âñåõ, êðîìå çâåðÿ, ðàçóìååòñÿ.   
  
Òû áûë òàê âëþáëåí, òàê âåðèë, òàê íàäåÿëñÿ, òàê íàèâíî áîÿëñÿ îïîçäàòü,   
  
òû áûë òàê ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷òî äàæå íå ñìîã çàêðè÷àòü. Çâåðü âìåñòî ëþáèìîãî -   
  
ýòî îêàçàëîñü ñëèøêîì, è òû ïîòåðÿë ãîëîñ íà äâà ìåñÿöà.  
  
Äà, òû èìååøü ïðàâî íà ýòó áîëü. ß çàñëóæèë òàêîé âçãëÿä. Ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî   
  
ÿ òåáå ñäåëàë.  
  
ß ñòèñêèâàþ òåáÿ åùå ñèëüíåå è íàñëàæäàþñü íîâûì ñòîíîì.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ…  
  
Êàê òîëüêî ÿ îñëàáëÿþ õâàòêó è íà÷èíàþ ãëàäèòü òåáÿ, êàê òîëüêî ìîè ðóêè   
  
ñòàíîâÿòñÿ íåæíûìè, òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Óãîëüíûé áëåñê ãëàç   
  
ñòàíîâèòñÿ âëàæíûì. Ìîÿ íåæíîñòü - òâîÿ íîâàÿ áîëü, òåïåðü îíà ìîæåò áûòü   
  
òîëüêî áîëüþ. È òîëüêî åå òåïåðü òû íå ìîæåøü ñòåðïåòü. Òû ãîòîâ ê ÷åìó   
  
óãîäíî: ê íîâûì ïûòêàì, íàñèëèþ, íàñìåøêàì íî òîëüêî íå ê íåæíîñòè. Íå   
  
òåïåðü…  
  
Ïðîñòî îñòàâü ìåíÿ, Áëåéê. Ïðîñòî îñòàâü. Äàé ìíå óìåðåòü. Äàé çàâåðøèòüñÿ   
  
òîìó, ÷òî òû íà÷àë äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä.  
  
Ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ áåñïîëåçíî, ðàçâå òû íå çíàåøü? Ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ïûòîê íè ó   
  
êîãî íå îñòàëîñü áû ñèë. Òåì áîëåå ó òåáÿ. Ýòà âíåçàïíàÿ áîëü è ñëàáîñòü -   
  
ñàìîå äîñàäíîå ïîñëåäñòâèå Êðóñèî, à òî, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñ òîáîé ñäåëàþ -   
  
åäèíñòâåííîå ëåêàðñòâî.  
  
-Òû âåäü ñàì õî÷åøü ýòîãî, - øåï÷ó ÿ è â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå îáõâàòûâàþ òâîé óæå   
  
âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí, - íå òàê ëè? - è ãëàæó åãî ïî âñåé äëèíå.  
  
Òû òîëüêî âçäðàãèâàåøü è ïûòàåøüñÿ îòâåðíóòü õîòÿ áû ãîëîâó.  
  
- Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ! - ÿ íå äàþ òåáå è ýòîãî. - Òû áóäåøü ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, ÿ   
  
õî÷ó òåáÿ öåëèêîì.  
  
ß íà÷èíàþ äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå è íàñëàæäàþñü òåì, êàê ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ òâîè ãëàçà,   
  
à äûõàíèå ïðåðûâàåòñÿ.  
  
- Íåò, íåò, íåò... - åëå ñëûøíî, èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë òâåðäèøü òû, êàê   
  
ìîëèòâó.  
  
- Ëóáðèêóñ! - çâó÷èò êàê ïðèãîâîð. Òû çàìèðàåøü, è ïåðâàÿ êàïëÿ äàâíî   
  
ïåðåïîëíÿþùåé òåáÿ âëàãè îãèáàåò ñêóëó.  
  
ß ðàçäâèãàþ òâîè êîëåíè è ïðîâîæó ÿçûêîì ïî òâîåé ýðåêöèè. Òû ãîòîâ, íî   
  
íåò, åùå íå âðåìÿ. È ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, äàâàÿ òåáå ÷óòü îñòûòü.  
  
- Íå âñå òàê ïðîñòî, - îäèí ïàëåö òàðàíèò òåáÿ ñçàäè. Ðåçêî, íàñòûðíî, íå   
  
ïðèíèìàÿ âîçðàæåíèé òâîèõ èñïóãàííûõ ìûøö.   
  
Òû ïîäàåøüñÿ ÷óòü ââåðõ, ïûòàÿñü ñïàñòèñü, èçáåæàòü íåèçáåæíîãî:  
  
- Íåò, íåò… - ïî÷òè îäíèìè ãóáàìè, ïî÷òè áåççâó÷íî.  
  
ß òîëüêî ñìåþñü:  
  
- Íî ÿ âåäü õî÷ó, ÷òî òåáå áûëî õîðîøî, ãëóïûé!   
  
ß óñèëèâàþ âòîðæåíèå åùå îäíèì ïàëüöåì. ß óæå ïî÷òè äî ïðåäåëà â òåáå è   
  
íà÷èíàþ äâèãàòü ðóêîé íàçàä - âïåðåä, íàçàä - âïåðåä.  
  
Õâàòèò èãðóøåê. ß íå õî÷ó âçîðâàòüñÿ, íå äîñòèãíóâ ãëàâíîãî. Ñãèáàþ òâîè   
  
êîëåíè, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ íîãè ÷óòü ââåðõ, è âîò ÿ óæå ó òâîåãî àíóñà.   
  
Âïåðåä. À òû óæå òàê îñëàá, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü ïðîòèâèòüñÿ, ïî÷òè… Íî ÿ   
  
ðàçðûâàþ îñòàòêè òâîèõ æàëêèé óñèëèé è ïîãðóæàþñü â òåáÿ äî îñíîâàíèÿ.   
  
Áîæå!  
  
Òåáå áîëüíî, è ÿ çàìèðàþ. È íàñëàæäàþñü òåì, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ áåøåíî,   
  
îáðå÷åííî òâîå ñåðäöå. ß ëîæóñü íà òåáÿ, êàæäîé ñâîåé ñêëàäêîé, êàæäûì   
  
áóãîðêîì, êàæäîé âûåìêîé. Îòñòðàíÿþñü è ìåäëåííî òîëêàþ â ñàìîå òåáÿ. Åùå   
  
è åùå. Òâåðäî, óâåðåííî, áåñïîùàäíî.  
  
Òâîè ïàëüöû êîíâóëüñèâíî ñìèíàþò ïðîñòûíþ â ïîñëåäíåé ïîïûòêå íå   
  
ïîääàòüñÿ, íå äâèíóòüñÿ ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó. Íî òû è çäåñü ïðîèãðûâàåøü - è ÿ   
  
ïðèíèìàþ òâîé ñëàáûé òîë÷îê. Òû áåççâó÷íî ïëà÷åøü, è ÿ ïüþ òâîè ñëåçû   
  
ïðÿìî ñî ùåê, ñêóë, âåê è íèêàê íå ìîãó íàïèòüñÿ èìè. Åùå, åùå… È òû ÷óòü   
  
âçäðàãèâàåøü - òû ïîáåæäåí. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Òû ñî ìíîé.  
  
- Ñèðèóñ…  
  
ß êîí÷àþ â òåáÿ. Èçëèâàþñü è çàñòàâëÿþ ïðèíÿòü âñå äî êàïëè. Ðàçìàçûâàþ   
  
òâîþ âëàãó, âòèðàþ åå òåáå â æèâîò ëàäîíüþ. Ãëàæó âñå áåç ðàçáîðà, âñå,   
  
÷òî ïîïàäàåòñÿ ïîä ðóêó, òàê ãëàäÿò êîòåíêà èëè ëþáèìîãî ùåíêà…  
  
Òû ïîòåðÿë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñèë. Íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî äàæå íåïîíÿòíî, ñïèøü èëè   
  
âïàë â áåñïàìÿòñòâî. Îáíèìàåøü ìåíÿ òàê, êàê ðåáåíîê îáíèìàåò âî ñíå   
  
äîëãîæäàííóþ, ñëèøêîì äîðîãóþ èãðóøêó, êîòîðóþ óæå è íå íàäåÿëñÿ   
  
êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîëó÷èòü.  
  
Òâîè íîãè ñïëåëèñü ñ ìîèìè. ß íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ áåç ñëåç. Êàê æå ÿ   
  
ìîã… êàê æå ÿ... Ñòîëüêî ëåò. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ïîäàðåíî ìíå ñóäüáîé,   
  
òàêîå áåñöåííîå, òàêîå ÷óäåñíîå, òàêîå õðóïêîå. Òàê áåññòûæå, áåçìîçãëî è   
  
áåçæàëîñòíî îòáðîñèòü, çàòîïòàòü è ïî÷òè óáèòü?!   
  
ß íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ðàçîìêíó ðóê âîêðóã òåáÿ. ß íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñäåëàþ   
  
òåáå áîëüíî…  
  
Òû îïÿòü ñäåëàë ìíå áîëüíî, Áëåéê. È, ÷åðò òåáÿ âîçüìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîãäà   
  
òû ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå, ÿ ïîíÿë - ÿ âñåãäà, âñåãäà áóäó òàÿòü â òâîèõ   
  
ðóêàõ. Ýòî ìîé ïðèãîâîð. Äî ñëåç, äî îò÷àÿíüÿ. Äàæå çíàÿ, êàê òû ìåíÿ   
  
ïðåçèðàåøü, äàæå çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îïÿòü ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ íàäî   
  
ìíîé, äàæå çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòè ðóêè îïÿòü ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì øâûðíóò ìåíÿ â   
  
áëèæàéøóþ ïðîïàñòü ïîãëóáæå.  
  
Òû îïÿòü âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ìíîé.   
  
Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò, Áëåéê!  
  
Èç-çà òåáÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷ó ôèëîñîôñêîãî êàìíÿ.  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå:   
  
1. Ñèöèëèàíñêàÿ çàùèòà - øàõìàòíûé òåðìèí, îçíà÷àåò çàùèòó íàïàäåíèåì.  
  
2. Ïîëó÷åíèå ôèëîñîôñêîãî êàìíÿ - äëÿ ýòîãî àëõèìèêó íåîáõîäèìî äîñòè÷ü   
  
îïðåäåëåííîãî äóõîâíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ñâîåãî ðîäà íèðâàíû, òî åñòü, â ïåðâóþ   
  
î÷åðåäü, äóøåâíîãî ðàâíîâåñèÿ. 


End file.
